


Casting Call

by heartinatrophy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Absolute fluff, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, they mention porn once?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartinatrophy/pseuds/heartinatrophy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita has a great idea for a new film, and he wants Tanaka to be the star, but there's a slight problem; Tanaka is very heterosexual.</p><p>(or so everyone thinks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casting Call

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a mad rush, with one song playing on repeat the whole time. It's my first time writing Tanaka and Ennoshita properly, so I hope the characterisation seems okay :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Edit: There is now a (explicit) continuation on tumblr! http://ehnoshita.tumblr.com/post/140796224544/casting-call

Ennoshita’s hand is pressed hard against his locker, and his head is bowed in deep concentration. He’s about to embark on what could be the greatest, or most horrific, quest of his life – asking Tanaka to star as the romantic interest in his next film. When he’d discussed his plans with Narita and Kinoshita over lunch, Narita had choked on his food and Kinoshita had looked as though he was about to pass out. It hadn’t been the reaction he’d needed, especially when he’d been imagining worst-case scenarios in his head all day. And they both would have been able to guess his ulterior motives, but they had still done _nothing_ to encourage him. Some best friends they were.

How was he even meant to propose the idea to Tanaka? He thrummed his fingers against his locker as he thought it over. “ _Hey, Tanaka, don’t kill me, but do you think you’d want to pretend to be gay and kiss another guy in one of my films? HAHAHAHA I didn’t think so._ ” Ennoshita groaned. He should just ask someone else, someone who’s probably less aggressively heterosexual. Someone who doesn’t fawn over anime boobs, who doesn’t have lewd pins of women on his school bag, who doesn’t get half-hard every time he sees Shimizu-san.

Ennoshita opened his locker and roughly pulled out his school bag and practice gear. The flyer for the film festival he wanted to enter flapped slowly, catching his eye.

                         **‘Join the ranks of Japan’s best young filmmakers and enter your film this year!**

**Fabulous prizes to be won!**

**The more thought-provoking, the better!’**

**(•̀o•́)ง**

He really wanted to enter. His idea was simple, sure, but (in his modest opinion) heartwarming and thought-provoking; just what the flyer asked for. Ennoshita closed his locker and walked to practice slowly, too caught up in thinking up ways to approach Tanaka to care for his surroundings.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tanaka, I need to talk to you.”

Practice was over, and everyone was beginning to trickle out of the clubroom. Ennoshita had been trying to make his tone sound casual, but the way Tanaka turned to him, a defeated expression on his face, suggested he hadn’t come across the way he’d planned. He huffed a breath in front of him. Why would Tanaka even assume talking to him was a bad thing? Ennoshita was a fucking delight.

Tanaka scooted towards him, hands on his bag straps like he was ready to leave at any moment.

“Whad’ya need to talk about? I gotta get home and study.” Tanaka had the audacity to sound genuine, and Ennoshita glowered.

“’Study’, my ass. I bet you were going to go home and watch shitty porn.”

“HEY!” Tanaka was prepping for a fight, looking more alert and on guard. Ennoshita massaged his temple. All he needed to do was ask him something super simple, and it was already spiraling into an argument.

Tanaka continued, apparently willing to defend his porn choices. “I’ll have you know I only watch top-quality porn, you hear me?”

Ennoshita raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Cream of the crop?”

Tanaka stepped forward. “You fucking bet your pansy ass it is.”

Ennoshita flinched back. He fucking hated this – someone would say something homophobic, and even though he didn’t care, he told himself over and over again that he didn’t care, his body didn’t listen to him, and he always reacted. Tanaka doesn’t know better, he told himself. Ennoshita coughed, taking only a split second to recompose himself, but Tanaka seemed to have noticed, and his posture changed into something less aggressive. (Tanaka’s version of less aggressive involved shoving his hands down his pants, Ennoshita noted).

“Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about a movie.” Deep breath. “It’s a bit different from the other ones I’ve done, but you’d get to be one of the main characters.” A character who is very gay. So gay. And you, clearly, are not gay. Ennoshita stared at Tanaka, waiting for some kind of negative response.

Instead, Tanaka whooped out loud, practically scaring Hinata half to death as he left the clubroom, leaving them alone.

“Fuck yeah! Oh, man, what kinda guy do I play? The tough, sexy, action man? The brave but soft-hearted hero who saves the day?” Tanaka was lost in his own bubble, posing how he must have thought action men posed in blockbuster films.

Ennoshita needed to tell him he was wrong, obviously, but all he could do was stare at Tanaka and silently judge him. He suspected that bitchy-judgement was his resting face.

“Tanaka.”

He kept posing, and was now going as far as to whip his school jacket around above his head, his school bag long since discarded. Ennoshita was certain that if he didn’t interrupt soon, Tanaka would keep undressing. He honestly didn’t mind the sight of shirtless Tanaka, which was a small part of the reason he wanted him to star in the film, but having him undress now could be seriously detrimental to their friendship. If it could even be called that.

“Tanaka.” Still not getting a reaction, Ennoshita switches tactics and jabs Tanaka in the side. That stops him from the ridiculous posing, at least. Ennoshita takes a deep breath while Tanaka faux-nurses his side.

“Tanaka, it’s not an action film. It’s a drama. About…” Deep breath. Ennoshita levels his gaze with Tanaka’s, which is terrifying, and bunches his hands into the fabric of his pants. “It’s about two gay guys in high school. It’s for a film festival, so I wanted to do something really different, and the flyer said it should be ‘thought-provoking’, and I thought, ‘what’s more fucking thought-provoking than gay people?’ Right? Because what’s more controversial than someone’s sexuality?” Ennoshita’s rambling, and although it was because he was nervous at first, now that he’s watching the contorted expression on Tanaka’s face he knows he’s just doing it because he’s bitter. “And then I thought, ‘what better way to remind people that someone’s sexuality is none of their fucking business, and that people aren’t defined by their sexuality, than to cast someone who looks totally straight!’ And you’re the most heterosexual person in the entire school, Tanaka, so it has to be you.” Ennoshita stopped himself abruptly. He could have gone on, but he’d already dug his grave deep enough.

Tanaka looked shell-shocked, and Ennoshita took that as his cue to leave. Of all the scenarios he’d thought up, nothing compared to this mess he’d created.

“So, anyway, think it over.” Ennoshita swung his bag over his shoulder, acting as though he hadn’t just bared a part of his soul to the least sympathetic person he knew. “I want to start filming before next break.”

Ennoshita walked briskly to the door, but apparently he hadn’t fucked up enough this evening, because Tanaka turned to him and grabbed him by the arm. He was frowning, which never ceased to amuse Ennoshita because his forehead always scrunched up when he did. He looked like a very unhappy Buddha.

“I’m not fucking gay.” Tanaka sounded wounded and kind of amused, which confused Ennoshita on so many levels.

“I know? I said you were the most hetero person I knew?” Ennoshita’s voice trails off, and Tanaka squeezes his arm, then lets go.

He rubs the back of his neck, almost shyly, and Ennoshita wonders why he hasn’t made a run for it yet. He could be out of the school gates by now, on his way to his house, specifically his bedroom, where he can alternate between screaming and sobbing into his pillow for the next three years.

“I’ll do the dumb movie. But you can’t tell anyone.”

Ennoshita sighs a deep breath of relief and pats Tanaka on the shoulder condescendingly. “Look thanks for listening and at least consideri-” Ennoshita stops because Tanaka is looking at him strangely, and his brain skips back over what Tanaka had actually said. He gasps, very flamboyantly, much to his chagrin, and his hands fly to cover his mouth.

“You said yes,” he says breathlessly.

Tanaka shrugs, back to his cool and collected self, and walks to pick up his bag.

“Yeah. Again, don’t tell anyone. I don’t need anyone finding out.”

 _About what?_ Ennoshita thinks fleetingly, as Tanaka brushes some dust off his bag and walks to meet him at the door.

Tanaka pauses, and looks down at him. “Who’s the other guy?”

Ennoshita smiles coyly, even though he wants to throw himself against a brick wall at this point. Everything has just been too unreal, and he isn’t sure if he trusts himself to speak. He does, anyway, because apparently he has no self-control. “Me. I’m going to be your very gay lover.”

Tanaka looks down at him and nods, and the hint of a blush on his cheeks might not be just Ennoshita’s imagination. “Who’s directing then?”

“Me.”

“Who’s filming?”

“My friend from Tokyo.”

“Anything else I should know about this film?” Tanaka must really be raring to get out of the clubroom and go home, because he’s dangerously close to Ennoshita in the doorway.

Ennoshita, feeling like he’s swallowed his tongue, tries to think of anything in the script that might be a problem for Tanaka. “You actually have to act, and be emotional. That might be an issue for you.” Ennoshita grins and chalks that one quip up as his only success for the evening.

“Fuck you, Chikara.”

“And you’ll have to kiss me. In the movie. Properly, not one of those chaste pocky game kisses.” He wasn’t meant to mention that, he was just going to see how things were going with filming, and then if he thought the kiss would work, he’d bring it up. It wasn’t meant to be a definite in the script. Fuck everything.

Tanaka looked at him, kind of puzzled, then grinned like a Cheshire cat. “I think I’ll manage.”

Ennoshita could feel a blush crawling up his neck, because the tone of voice Tanaka had used was one he was absolutely not used to hearing. It was low, and almost sensual.

Tanaka reached into the clubroom and flicked off the lights, then swung the door shut, forcing them both onto the balcony. “Send me the script, so I can learn my lines. Or, like, add in a really cool action scene, and _then_ send the script to me.”

Ennoshita sighed in relief. Whatever Tanaka had been doing before, with the alluring tone of his voice, had stopped, and he was back to his usual self. They walked to the gates of the school together, Ennoshita staying silent and thanking his lucky stars that the evening had resulted in a favourable outcome, while Tanaka barked on about how cool an action sequence would be, because it would show girls that he was really cool. Ennoshita was too emotionally drained to argue that an action sequence would totally draw away from the emotional message of the movie.

They reached the gates, and Ennoshita turned to Tanaka to say goodbye, and maybe thank you, but before he could say anything Tanaka’s face was looming in front of his, and then their lips were crushing together. Tanaka had really soft lips, and Ennoshita pushed against them gently, parting them with his own. His whole body was on fire, and he reached out to pull Tanaka closer, like he would always do in his dreams, but Tanaka was already pulling away. His eyes were kind of glazed over, and he had a giant, dopey grin on his face.

“No homo,” he said.

Ennoshita’s jaw dropped to the fucking floor, but before he had a chance to say anything, do anything, Tanaka was talking again.

“Full bi.” Tanaka caressed his cheek gently, then stepped away and waved goodbye, like nothing had happened. “Don’t forget to send me the script!” He started jogging away, and Ennoshita leant back against the school gate and watched him leave. He was still buzzing all over, and by the time he finally managed to start his own walk home, his head was swimming with possible new points in the movie for the protagonists to kiss. Maybe do more than kiss. Right now, he couldn’t think of anything more thought-provoking than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please talk to me about ennotana. I have so many feelings for them and not enough people to scream about them to.
> 
> ehnoshita.tumblr.com


End file.
